beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Winning Valkyrie
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-104 Starter Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic on March 17th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Winning Valkyrie is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, akin to its predecessor God Valkyrie, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. Like its predecessors, Winning Valkyrie features three large wings as the primary points of contact, granting the Layer high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Winning Valkyrie features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The inclusion of metal makes Winning Valkyrie heavier than most God Layers and improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of Winning Valkyrie. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Winning Valkyrie performs well in Attack Combinations. However, the wings of Winning Valkyrie are made at an obtuse angle, more so than its predecessors which hinders recoil, though the weight of the Layer can compensate. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Winning Valkyrie is unbalanced which increases Burst risk, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Attack Combinations Winning Valkyrie can be put to use in the Attack Combination Winning Valkyrie 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor Xtreme/Jolt. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor and the high speed of Xtreme/Jolt bolsters Winning Valkyrie's Burst potential while the Layer's strong teeth and weight can compensate for the increased Burst risk. Furthermore, Xtreme/Jolt's high friction resists banking pattern loss from Winning Valkyrie's unbalanced nature. Overall Despite the obtuse angle of the wings, Takara Tomy's Winning Valkyrie's heavy weight and strong teeth make the Layer one of the best choices for Right-Spin Attack at the time of writing. As such, Takara Tomy's Winning Valkyrie is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-104 Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic * B-107 Beyblade Burst Cho-Z Battle Set - Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 02: Winning Valkyrie 8 Guard * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 06: Winning Valkyrie 3 Yielding * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 01: Winning Valkyrie 1' Operate * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) * B-00 Winning Valkyrie 7 Xtend (Gold Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerWinningValkyrie.png|Winning Valkyrie (Official Image) Winning Valkyrie (Gold Ver).png|Winning Valkyrie (Gold Ver.) Winning Valkyrie (B-107).png|Winning Valkyrie (B-107) Winning Valkyrie (B-111 02 Ver).png|Winning Valkyrie 8 Guard (B-111 02) Winning Valkyrie (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|Winning Valkyrie (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Winning Valkyrie (B-118 06 Ver).png|Winning Valkyrie 3 Yielding (B-118 06) Winning Valkyrie (B-132 01 Ver).jpg|Winning Valkyrie 1' Operate (B-132 01) Trivia * The Gold Ver. Winning Valkyrie Energy Layer was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy